Crecer
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Siempre llega el momento en el que te das cuenta de que tu pequeño a crecido.
1. Francia y Canada

Escucho el nuevo plan de Alfred sin mucho interés. Después de su último plan que consistía en que todos le protegieran para que él fuera el héroe ya no esperaba que saliera nada inteligente de esa cabeza suya, seguramente ya tendría el cerebro lleno de hamburguesas.

Se dedico a observar las caras del resto de asistentes. Arthur miraba al estadounidense con el ceño fruncido esperando saltar en cualquier momento, Yao miraba la nada pensando seguramente en una nueva línea de productos de Hello Kitty e Ivan tenia su sonrisa falsa habitual en el rostro, temblaba solo de imaginar lo que se le pasaba por la mente. Miro extrañado, le había parecido ver a alguien entre Yao e Ivan, volvió a mirar y lo vio. No podía ser, ¿Qué hacia allí esa persona?

Intento tranquilizarse, no quería montar un escándalo en medio de la reunión. Espero pacientemente aun que con algo de nerviosismo a que Alfred indicara que se podían marchar.

Una vez hubieron acabado le pregunto a Arthur por aquella persona y este le respondió que se había unido hacia poco y les iba a ayudar a luchar contra Alemania, se despidió del ingles y avanzo por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del otro.

No lo podía creer aquel adorable y dulce niño al que él había criado iba a participar en algo tan horrible como una guerra. Las guerras no estaban hechas para personas tan dulces y amables como su niño, en las guerras la gente era rastrera y buscaba cualquier oportunidad para herir al otro, tanto física como psicológicamente. No podía permitir que le hirieran o verlo llorar por ver tanta muerte y dolor a su alrededor, le explicaría que ellos ganarían la guerra y que no necesitaban de su sacrificio para ello. Aun no estaba preparado para lo que se venia encima con aquella guerra.

Llego a la habitación del menor y entro sin llamar, allí se encontraba su niño como siempre cargado con su osito blanco Kumajiro, con su melena rubia peinada como la suya con la diferencia de un mechón rebelde y rizado y su linda cara angelical. ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce iba a participar en una guerra? No permitiría que nadie le hiriera. Avanzo un poco y vio que no estaba solo, había otras dos personas con el que según veía eran su jefe y un oficial, discutían de la estrategia a seguir, miro a los ojos al canadiense y vio decisión en ellos, estaba también inusualmente serio. Se le veía como una persona adulta y madura.

El canadiense se dio cuenta de su presencia allí y les pidió amablemente a las personas que le acompañaran que le dejaran un momento a solas con el francés. Se volvió a él y le sonrío calidamente. Francis se quedo sin palabras ya no podía decirle aquello a lo que había venido, al verle había comprendido, el canadiense ya no era un niño.

El canadiense lo miro preocupado, Francis solo sonrío y le abrazo con fuerza.

-No se te ocurra morirte… - Matthew sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo también.


	2. China y Japon

Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece pertenece a su autor cuyo nombre desconocco.

* * *

Se encontraba tirado en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre, sangre que salía de la herida de su espalda. Observo como el otro se alejaba de allí sin mirar atrás. Su pecho dolía, no por todas las heridas ni por la sangre derramada, le dolía la perdida, le dolía perderle a él.

Desde que lo encontró lo había cuidado con mucho cariño e hizo lo posible porque nunca se encontrara desatendido ni se sintiera solo. Él adoraba a este niño. Era su pequeño hermano menor y siempre lo protegería, no sabía que había pasado o que había hecho mal para que todo acabara así.

Tal vez él ya no le resultaba útil, ni le era necesario. Le dolía tanto haberlo comprendido de aquella manera… Kiku, su lindo y pequeño Kiku había crecido sin que él lo hubiera notado. Además se había hecho fuerte, la herida en su espalda producida por la katana del japonés lo confirmaba. Había luchado con dureza contra él, pero ahora comprendía que lo que le había hecho luchar era el miedo de que se alejara de él.

Cuando todo aquello pasara iría a hablar con Kiku, seguirían siendo hermanos pero el japonés ya no seria alguien a quien debía proteger del mundo, ahora estaría a su lado para apoyarle en lo que necesitara, pero de manera distinta a la de antes. Dejaría que el japonés tomara sus propias decisiones y no le cuidaría como un niño, ni le sobre protegería, era hora de tratarle como un adulto. Su hermano seguiría su propio camino y el estaría allí para ayudarlo, una vez claro hubieran acabado con la guerra que tenían entre manos, ahora siendo capaz de luchar contra el como un adulto. Sonrío felizmente al darse cuenta de todo ello.

Escucho pasos de gente que venia corriendo hacia el, se levanto aun doliéndole las heridas al ver como sus compañeros aliados se acercaban a él preocupados. Les dijo que no se preocuparan, que el estaba bien y al fin había entendido, sus compañeros le miraron desconcertados. Lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse por la perdida de sangre fue como Ivan y Francis le sujetaban para que no se cayera, Arthur pedía un medico urgentemente y Alfred miraba la escena sin saber que hacer.

* * *

Mis disculpas por la ortografía, acepto cualquier critica. Solo espero que hallan disfrutado leyendo.


End file.
